


'Where are you going?'

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' <i>It's the Stars that Lie</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	'Where are you going?'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Stars That Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033814) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

 

'[...]Tipping his head back, Cas looks at him from inches away. "Stay with me."  
"Yeah," he breathes. "Okay."'

\- It's the Stars that Lie, Chapter 12

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Stay-with-me-595714674


End file.
